Valentines
by Tempest78
Summary: After six months of silently adoring each other from afar, and a botched attempt at dating, Bankotsu and Kagome have decided to follow their hearts. Will they finally be together, or will yet another situation arise to keep them apart?
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor the fandom. All I claim is my plot line.**

**A/N: This is just a little Valentines 'Thank You' to all of my wonderful reviewers who have kept me inspired throughout the years with their words. Enjoy everyone. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome Higurashi had spent the last two weeks rehearsing in front of her mirror for this very moment. She'd spent many nights up till the wee hours of the morning rehearsing exactly what she would say to him.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to gather enough courage to finally make her move. Butterflies brushed the inside of her stomach and her heart rate accelerated. _'Tonight is the night, the night I show him my true feelings.'_

Over the past six months she'd watched him under the guise of being there with her cousin to cheer on his matches in martial arts class. Every time he and her cousin's boyfriend would spar they would inevitably take off their shirts and their bodies would glisten from the sweat as their weapons clashed repeatedly.

She loved watching the way the muscles rippled under his skin with every swing of his broad weapon. It impressed many girls at their school that he and her cousin's boyfriend could even lift such heavy looking weapons. Her heart fluttered as she imagined his braid swaying against his back as he worked out.

Two and a half weeks ago a shocking event happened. The boy she had been secretly crushing on since the first time she'd seen him spar in class had finally spoken to her. He'd even asked her out. Unfortunately due to family emergencies she had been unable to go with him.

It had broken her heart to have to tell him that she couldn't go. Kagome shifted her feet remembering how his eyes cerulean eyes had dimmed and how she'd hurriedly explained to him why she couldn't go.

'_His eyes were so sad even though he tried hard not to show it.' _Once she had explained her reasons, he'd given her a small smile and kissed her cheek, telling her that he understood and to call him when everything was back to normal.

She remembered how bravely he'd walked away pretending not to be hurt, but as soon as he'd thought he was out of her sight his shoulders had slumped and he'd leaned heavily against the wall, banging his head to the wall. It had brought tears to her eyes and she'd run off to the girl's room crying the whole way. It had taken her the better part of her next period just to stop crying and regain a semblance of her carefree nature.

Once things at home had finally settled down, she called him explaining what had gone on and that things were finally getting back to normal.

To her surprise the very next day at school she'd gotten a note in her locker asking her to meet him under the tree tonight at midnight.

She'd been thrilled when she got his note and had spent the entire day baking chocolates for this very moment. _'I'm so glad that he waited for me.' _Her hand reverently brushed the top of the box. She'd spent an hour getting the bow tied just right and couldn't wait to surprise him with her homemade chocolates.

Kagome took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. _'This is it, no more holding back. Tonight it's all or nothing.'_ Taking one more deep breath she ran her hand over the hem of her dress and stepped away from the building, walking towards the tree in the middle of the park where they had spent many hours after school just talking and hanging out.

Less than ten feet away from the tree her steps faltered. Her eyes pricked with the sting of tears and she stood frozen in shock. Right before her very eyes, the black haired boy who claimed to love her a mere two and a half weeks ago was making out under their tree with her older cousin.

Her heart was breaking more with every passing second as she watched the two embracing each other tenderly. _'Why? Why would they do this to me?' _

Kagome stared at the box in her hands and a shaky hand covered her lips to stifle her heartbroken sob. Her hand tightened around the box as she crushed it to her chest. Her head hung and her shoulders shook with silent sobs as tears fell down her face. _'I guess he didn't wait for me after all.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay this is the first part. If all goes well the next part should be up soon. I'm estimating this to be another three - shot. I'd love to hear your thoughts and as always reviews are always appreciated. XD**


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor the fandom. All I claim is my plot line.**

Bankotsu stared at the watch on his wrist and swore under his breath. _'Shit, I'm really running late now. I hope she doesn't leave thinking I didn't bother to show up.' _His hand shoved through his bangs as he glared at the door behind him. "Damn you, hurry up already. I'm late enough as it is."

A semi feminine voice called back. "I'll be just a few more minutes."

Bankotsu snorted. "You said that over half an hour ago. Damnit Jakotsu, you're a boy so why the hell do you even bother with things like makeup in the first place?"

Jakotsu huffed and snapped his blood red lipstick shut. He puckered his lips and blew himself a kiss. He glared at the door and placed his hand on his hip. "You know very well that I refuse to be seen at less than my best."

He carefully applied his mascara and grinned. His pirate shirt fit to his satisfaction and his leather pants fit like a glove. "There, all done."

The door flew open and Bankotsu glared at him with angry flames dancing in his eyes. His nostrils flared as he spoke. "Jakotsu, get your scrawny ass into the car before I leave without you. I'm already twenty five minutes late. If the girl that I was supposed to meet tonight left thinking that I decided to blow it off, I'll kick your skinny ass myself!"

Jakotsu swallowed. "This girl must really be special, eh Bank?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. His tone was dangerous. "Do yourself a favor and shut up. Now move!" He finished by cracking each finger before reforming his fist.

Jakotsu's eyes widened and a shiver ran up his spine. Bankotsu was usually laid back, but when he got angry he became very dangerous. No one in their right mind would dare cross Bankotsu when he was truly angry. _'Bank has never allowed himself to get so worked up over a girl before.'_ He ran off towards the car, not wishing to upset his little brother any more.

Bankotsu's hand balled into a tight fist a few times. _'It won't do me any good to try to explain to Kagome why I'm late if she sees me angry.'_ He stormed out to the car breathing heavily as he tried to reign in his temper.

On the way to the car he recalled how it had taken two months for him to get up the nerve to actually ask her out. He'd seen her attending the Martial Arts classes since his second year at the Dojo and had been smitten with her right from the start. As soon as he figured out that she wasn't like the rest of the fan girls, he'd fallen for her.

He'd spent three months just watching her from across the lunch room as she spoke with her friends. While her friends were the typical groupies, she was different. Sometimes she was shy and at other times she was feisty. He loved watching her lose her temper. It sent his mind wondering whether or not her feistiness would carry into more intimate times.

Many nights he'd lain awake imagining her feisty nature and the erotic visions in his head always had him waking up rather… uncomfortable in a certain area. Every morning for the last six weeks he'd had to take a cold shower after waking up, in order to keep from making a fool of himself or giving away his err… predicament.

Bankotsu knew Kagome was shy around boys and found even that trait rather endearing. For weeks he'd had to stop that kid Hojo out in the hallway and have a little 'chat' with him about him staying away from Kagome before going to class. A smirk crossed his lips as his hands shoved into his pockets. _'At least Hobo finally got the message loud and clear.' _He chuckled.

For over two months he'd been taking her to their tree in the park after school to hang out. Surprisingly he felt free to be himself around her and they had even talked, about their families and whatnot. Hell, he didn't care what they talked about, so long as they were together.

Two and a half weeks ago Bankotsu had finally gotten over his reservations about dating such an obviously innocent girl and had even gotten up the nerve to ask her out. So naturally it had completely stunned him when she apologized and said she couldn't. It was the first time he'd ever been turned down for anything and it had been a huge blow to his pride. He remembered how for a moment the whole world froze and his heart had stalled inside his chest.

He'd been so sure that she would say yes. After all he'd noticed the looks she'd been sending him whenever she thought he wasn't looking_. _He smirked._ 'Even a blind person can see how much she's attracted to me.' _After she had explained that she had a family emergency and that was why she couldn't go, he'd simply kissed her cheek and told her to call him and then he'd walked away keeping himself from breaking down in front of her.

He'd spent the next two days in his bed mentally kicking himself for ever asking her out. She was his friend and apparently that was all they would ever be. Once he came to that conclusion he'd sulked in his room after pretending everything was fine at school. He'd snarled every time the phone rang and it wasn't her voice on the other line. In fact, he'd even broken three phones over the last two weeks.

So when she did call his heart raced and his palms sweat while he talked to her trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion. He'd spent that night tossing and turning as he weighed his options. By morning he was a haggard mess and had to shower. He finally settled for writing her a note asking her to meet him under their tree tonight at midnight.

He glanced at his watch and hung his head as he climbed behind the wheel. He dropped Jakotsu off at the club he'd begged to be let off at and sped over to the park gripping the wheel tighter than he should have, but he couldn't waste anymore time getting there. He was already forty minutes late.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: There is the second installment. So, if it wasn't Bankotsu Kagome saw under the tree than who was it and why did he look so similar from behind as Bankotsu? You'll have to read the next one to find out! XD**


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor the fandom. All I claim is my plot line.**

Kagome's head shook side to side and she held up her hand as if to ward off what she was seeing. 'No,' her mind cried trying to refute the evidence before her eyes.

After a moment her head snapped up and she clenched the box in her hand. She stepped forward and growled with a stiff posture. "Kikyo!"

Her angry voice startled the two lovers and sent them jumping apart guiltily.

Kikyo's cheeks lightly blushed as she stared at her cousin. "Uh, Kagome? When did you get here?"

Kagome's nostrils flared and her foot stomped the ground as she gave an unladylike snort. "Never mind that!" She took another step forward. "How could you cheat on Inuyasha like this?"

Kikyo's usually calm demeanor faltered and her jaw clenched. "How dare you?" She stood up and straightened her clothes before stomping towards her younger cousin. Her voice turned icy as she glared at the girl before her and roughly poked a finger to her chest. "I'll have you know that I would _never _betray Inuyasha."

The black haired boy slightly amused by this event stood up and waved. "Hi Kagome."

Her eyes widened. She gasped and her free hand flew to her chest. She unconsciously took a step back and blinked. "Inuyasha…? But, I…"

Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and wrapped an arm around her waist giving Kagome an impish grin. His free hand rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks turned a light pink. "Um, I guess we should explain it to her, eh Kikyo?"

Kikyo huffed and forced her face to once again become a blank mask. When she spoke her voice was devoid of any emotion. "I suppose we have no choice now, eh Inuyasha?" She stared at her boyfriend and graced him with one of her rare smiles.

Inuyasha grinned and nodded. He stared at her younger cousin. "As you know, I'm a hanyou."

Kagome nodded mutely.

He continued. "What you don't know yet, is that all hanyous experience a period of weakness where they lose their demonic powers and become human. Mine happens to be tonight."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. She titled her head and tapped her chin. "So is that why you don't have your usual fuzzy ears?"

Inuyasha's face tinged pink and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, it's also why my hair is black instead of white."

Kagome blinked. "It would explain why your eyes are brown like mine, instead of gold too."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup, that's the reason."

He stared at Kagome. "You have to promise to keep this a secret, Kagome."

She frowned.

His eyes locked with hers and his voice took on an urgent tone. "It is important that you not tell anyone when my time of weakness is."

She stepped back biting her bottom lip and nodded. "I promise."

He smiled. "Good, well Kikyo and I should probably get going now."

Kikyo smiled at her boyfriend and turned to her cousin. "Don't stay out too late Kagome," with that Kikyo and Inuyasha left Kagome alone under the tree.

Kagome legs shook and she fell to her knees. She let out a huge breath and hugged her waist. She was glad that it hadn't been Bankotsu under the tree making out with her cousin, but she was also sad that he wasn't there. She stared at her watch and bit her lower lip trying to hold back more tears. _'It's already been an hour. What if he decided not to come?'_

She stared at the crushed box in her hand and sighed heavily. She sat on her bottom and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest. She stared up at the moonless sky and her shoulders sagged. _'What if he changed his mind and isn't coming at all?' _Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Her head fell to her knees and tears slipped down her cheeks.

She shook her head and her bottom lip trembled._ 'Why would he want just a plain school girl like me anyways?' _She heaved a heavy sigh and started rocking back and forth as the tears continued flooding down her cheeks. Her heart constricted so painfully she almost couldn't breathe.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu shook his head muttering under his breath as he approached the final turn before the park. His car screeched as it rounded the corner. He stomped the pedal as soon as the car straightened out and he revved the engine as he pulled into the parking lot. He immediately slammed his foot on the break. Once the car jerked to a stop he cut the engine.

He climbed out of his car and ran a hand through his bangs. He slammed the door and ran his hand through his bangs again. _'I hope she's still here. If not,'_ he sighed heavily and slumped against his car._ 'If not, I don't know what I'll do.' _

His hand balled into a fist and hit the roof of his car. "Damnit!" His eyes widened at the dent in his roof and he sighed. _'Oh just great. Way to go baka, now you'll have to get that hammered out.'_ He snorted. _'Bravo Bank, bravo.'_

He snorted and leaned his back against the door. His hands came up to hold his face as he took a few forced, deep breaths. He dropped his hands and straightened his posture. _'Time to see if she's here.' _He pushed off his car and walked down the path towards there tree. His rubbed his sweaty palms against his jean clad thighs.

He turned around the corner and his heart nearly skipped a beat as he noticed the frail girl crying under the tree. _'Whoever made her cry better pray that I don't find them or I will tear them limb from limb!'_

He quietly walked up to her and straightened his shoulders. He loudly cleared his throat. "Um, Kagome? I'm sorry I'm so late."

Her head snapped up and she gasped. Before he could tell her why he was late she had barreled into his chest hugging him and crying. His arms wrapped around her and he closed his eyes. His lips nuzzled into her hair and he inhaled her cherry blossom scent.

His shoulders relaxed a bit and his hand slowly ran up and down her back. His voice cracked a bit. "Don't cry Kagome." He hugged her and sighed in relief. She was in his arms and that's all that mattered.

She buried herself closer to him and sobbed. "I was so worried that you wouldn't show."

He pulled back and titled her chin forcing her to stare him in the eyes. "Kagome, I'd never ditch on you." The sincerity in his voice had her burying her face in his chest and crying again.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the tree. He sat down and hugged her close to him, kissing her hair and whispering to her hoping to calm her down.

His heart hammered inside his chest and the skin her breath crossed over tingled with heightened awareness. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. Her tears made his heart ache. "Kagome," he pulled her back and cupped her face between his palms.

She sobbed. "I thought maybe you had found someone new, like one of the cheerleaders."

His shook his head and said firmly, "There is only one girl I'm interested in." He dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. He whispered huskily, "That girl is you, my sweet Kagome."

Her lips trembled before opening and granting him access. He poured all of his feelings into the kiss and when they pulled back both were gasping in lung-fulls of needed air.

He pressed his forehead against her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I have no interest in anyone but you Kagome. I have never wanted a girl as much as I want you. I feel in love with you the first time I saw you."

She gasped and hugged him whispering softly. "Oh Bankotsu, I've never felt this way before. I'm scared that somehow I will mess it up and lose you."

He rocked her back and forth and whispered. "Nothing could ever make me leave you."

Tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks.

His hand fell to the box now abandoned on the grass. He blinked and picked it up. "What's this?"

She blushed. "Homemade chocolates. It was going to be a surprise for you." She bit her lip.

He smiled at her and then kissed her lips. "I do love chocolate, but I love you more." Before she could respond his lips descended upon hers and he kissed her with all the passion he was feeling.

Startled Kagome's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back matching his passion with her own.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N So there you have it, the final installment of 'Valentines.' Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story. XD**


End file.
